Confidantes and Confidence
by thequillofimagination
Summary: Andromeda confides in Professor McGonagall, and receives some confidence in return


Minerva McGonagall had just finished a particularly taxing fifth year transfiguration lesson, when she heard a small knock at the door.

'Come in,' she called, expecting that one of her students had left some article of their belonging behind. She was, therefore, surprised when the door swung open to reveal a subdued looking Andromeda Black. 'Miss Black,' she greeted, a tone of bemusement in her voice. 'Is there something I can help you with?'. Andromeda sat at one of the desks directly in front of the professor's desk, looking down at the table.

'It's... it's sort of a personal thing, and I suppose I shouldn't be talking to you about it, but I really didn't know who else to come to.' Andromeda said all of this in a kind of rush, obviously distressed.

'Calm down, Miss Black,' advised McGonagall. She was desperately trying not to show that she was taken aback by the young girl, or that she was touched that she felt she could confide in her. 'What exactly is the problem?'. Andromeda took a deep breath, steeling herself.

'Well, as you know, my family is very... strict about the sort of people I associate myself with.' McGonagall did know. She'd seen how Sirius Black, the only Black in her house, had struggled with his family after being sorted into Gryffindor. She'd thought that he was the only one that minded the pureblood mania, but apparently, she was mistaken.

'And, especially muggle-borns. So you see my problem, Professor.' McGonagall shook her head.

'I'm afraid I don't, Miss Black. Perhaps you could elaborate?'. Andromeda nodded.

'Well... another thing in my family is that we generally have arranged marriages, into other pure-blood families. And I don't want to do that.' McGonagall was starting to see where this was going.

'Miss Black, you have the perfect right to wed whomever you choose.' Andromeda shook her head.

'But that's the problem, Professor, I don't! Maybe if I had gone into Gryffindor when the Sorting Hat offered it to me, I could have, because they would have already lost interest in me. But I was too cowardly- isn't that ironic? Before Sirius, it was unheard of. I didn't know what they would have done to me!' McGonagall remained silent. She understood the girls' position- her family was controlling, and there was nothing she could do about it.

'So you see, Professor McGonagall, since I chose Slytherin, I lost any choice I had in the matter. And now there's no way that I can- that I can-' she broke down in sobs, putting her head down on the table in despair. Minerva desperately wanted to help her, but couldn't see quite how. Then it struck her.

'Miss Black?' she ventured. Andromeda looked up with a tear-stained face. 'Would this perhaps have anything to do with a certain Mr Tonks?' Andromeda's eyes widened.

'I never said anything- not even to him! How did you-' McGonagall sat down at the desk next to her.

'I've worked at this school for many years, Miss Black. I've developed a sense for these things. I assure you that nobody else has the slightest inkling.' Andromeda looked slightly appeased at this.

'But what should I do, Professor? If I thought it was just a crush, I might ignore it, but I don't think it is. And sometimes, the way he looks at me- I almost think- Anyway, my family already disapprove of me even being civil acquaintances with muggle-borns. How can I-' The poor girl was obviously struggling to articulate her thoughts. McGonagall sighed.

'Miss Black, I am not supposed to interfere with the personal lives of students. Therefore, I must ask you not to repeat this conversation.' Andromeda nodded her assent. 'Firstly, I do believe, that Mr Tonks and yourself are extremely well suited, and if I may say, I am quite certain that your feelings are not one-sided.

Secondly, you don't have to be in Gryffindor to be brave. I am of the opinion that you are brave, Miss Black, and I am certain that you shall have Mr Tonks' full support, and mine, if needed.

Thirdly, I suggest that you adopt Professor Dumbledore's attitude- love conquers all.' Andromeda looked a little taken aback, but smiled gratefully at the professor.

'Thank you. I'll tell Ted how I feel- and then, if it works out, I'll tell my family. You really have helped, Professor McGonagall. I knew you would.' McGonagall felt extremely touched by this, so stood up and turned to her desk, to hide the emotion that she was sure was on her face.

'It's quite alright, Miss Black. Good luck.' Andromeda smiled warmly as she opened the door.

'Thank you,' she repeated softly.


End file.
